Galeria:Isshin Kurosaki
Galeria Isshina z anime Eps358_Isshin.png|Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin_Kurosaki_Ep142_B.png|Isshin Kurosaki. O9 Isshin z papierosem.png|Isshin. O9 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Szczęśliwa rodzina Kurosakich. O8 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Rodzina Kurosakich. O1 powitanie Ichigo przez Isshina.png|Isshin kopie syna. O1 typowa bójka Ichigo z Isshinem.png|Syn i ojciec. O1 Isshin rozmawia z plakatem Masaki.png|Isshin rozmawia ze zdjęciem Masaki Kurosaki. O2 Ichigo pyta Isshina o stan zdrowia swoich sióstr.png|Ichigo pyta o stan sióstr po ostatniej nocy. O2 Ichigo, Isshin, Karin i Yuzu patrzą na szkody poniesione ostatniej nocy.png|Szkody poniesione po ostatniej nocy. O4 Ichigo patrzy jak Isshin kłóci się przez telefon.png|Isshin rozmawia przez telefon o współpracy z innymi placówkami medycznymi. O4 Isshin i Yuzu badają ranę Sado.png|Isshin bada obrażenia Chada. O4 ranny Sado mdleje na oczach Isshina.png|Isshin nad nieprzytomnym Sado. O7 Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu na spotkaniu rodzinnym.png|Spotkanie rodziny Kurosakich. O8 Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu i Karin udają się na cmentarz.png|Rodzina Kurosakich udaje się na grób Masaki. O8 Isshin Handstand Dash.png|'Isshin Handstand Dash'. O8 Yuzu ofiarą wślizgu Isshina.png|Wślizg Isshina. O9 Kon i Isshin chowają się przed ulewą.png|Isshin i Kon chowają się przed deszczem. O9 Ichigo rozmawia z Isshinem.png|Isshin udziela rady synowi. O10 Isshin, Karin i Yuzu w tłumie.png|Rodzina Kurosakich na show Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Karin zażenowana Isshinem i Yuzu.png|Isshin gotowy na show Dona Kanonjiego. O13 Isshin proponuje córce uścisk.png|Isshin proponuje Karin uścisk do ojcowkiej klaty. O20 Isshin zaprasza Orihime i Tatsuki na pokaz sztucznych ogni.png|Isshin zaprasza Orihime i Tatsuki na festiwal sztucznych ogni. O20 Isshin, Karin, Yuzu i Sado na pokazie sztucznych ogni.png|Rodzina Kurosakich i Sado bawią się na festiwalu fajerwerków. O20 Ichigo zaskoczony przez Isshina.png|Nieudana próba zaskoczenia syna. O20 Ichigo dostaje amulet od Isshina.png|Isshin wręcza Ichigo amulet. Isshin-shinigami.jpg|Isshin jako Shinigami. IsshinsZanpakuto.jpg|Zanpakutō Issina - Engetsu. Grand_Fisher_defeated.jpg|Isshin zabija Grand Fishera. Isshin_Grand_Fisher_Defeat.jpg|Isshin i nieżywy Grand Fisher. Isshin_&_Yuzu_eavesdrop.png|Isshin i Yuzu podsłuchują Ichigo i Rukię. Isshin division symbol 2.png|Isshin i Ryūken. Isshin_Ryuken_1.jpg|Isshin i Ryūken Ishida rozmawiają o paleniu. IsshinArrives.jpg|Isshin pojawia się w Karakurze ujawniając się synowi. Isshin_attacks_Ichigo.png|Isshin atakuje syna. Isshin_using_Oni_Dekopin.png|Isshin korzysta z Oni Dekopin, by zranić Aizena. Ichigo and Isshin looks for Aizen Transformation.jpg|Ichigo i Isshin przyglądają się transformacji Aizena. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Isshin i Urahara związują Aizena. Isshin_Battles_Aizen.png|Isshin krzyżuje miecze z Aizenem. Isshin getsuga tenshou.jpg|Isshin używa Getsugi Tenshō na Aizenie. Yoruichi_Urahara_Isshin_attack_Aizen.png|Isshin współpracuje z Yoruichi i Kisuke w walce z Aizenem. Isshin injured.jpg|Pokonany Isshin przez Aizena. Isshin_injured.JPG|Wycieńczony Isshin po treningu w Dangai z Ichigo (zwróć uwagę na zarost). Ichigo_And_Isshin.jpg|Ichigo i Isshin wyruszają do prawdziwej Karakury. Ichigo and Isshin in Dangai.jpg|Ichigo i Isshin w Dangai. Kaikyo Kotei ep302.jpg|Isshin używa Kaikyō Kotei. Isshin_Ichigo_Dangai.png|Isshin pomaga w treningu syna w Dangai. Ep343 Isshin out window.png|Isshin wypada przez okno.|Isshin wypada przez okno. Ep350 Isshin zauważony przez syna.png|Isshin zauważony przez syna. Ep350 Isshin i Urahara.png|Isshin i Urahara. Ep362 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Urahara obezwładniają Sado i Orihime. Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep359 Kisuke i Isshin.png|Isshin trzyma tajemniczy miecz w ręku. Ep359 Isshin z mieczem.png|Miecz w ręku Isshina. Ep361 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Kisuke pojawiają się. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Isshina z mangi Historia R529 Isshin jako kapitan.png|Isshin jako młody kapitan 10. Oddziału. R529 Isshin i Toushirou.png|Isshin podnosi Tōshirō. R529 Isshin wyrusza.png|Isshin wyrusza, aby zbadać sytuację. R530 Niespodzianka Isshina.png|Isshin zaskakuje Shinigami, patrolujących Karakurę. R531 Shikai Isshina.png|Kapitan uwalnia Shikai. R531 Isshin kontra Hollow.png|Isshin walczy z Whitem. R532 Problem.png|White broni się przed Isshinem. R532 Ofensywa.png|Kapitan atakuje przeciwnika. R532 Z zaskoczenia.png|Isshin zaatakowany z zaskoczenia. R528 Masaki leczy Isshina.png|Masaki leczy Isshina. R533 Okładka.png|Isshin na okładce 533. rozdziału. R533 Isshin.png|Isshin składa raport. R534 Kolorowa strona.jpg|Isshin, Masaki i Ryūken na kolorowej stronie 534. rozdziału. R534 Urahara przybywa.jpg|Urahara przybywa do rannej Masaki. R535 Okładka.png|Isshin, Masaki, Kisuke i Ryūken na okładce 535. rozdziału. R535 Isshin i Urahara.png|Isshin i Urahara. R535 Decyzja Isshina.png|Isshin decyduje się uratować Masaki. R536 Konfrontacja.png|Shiba konfrontuje się z Hollowem. R535 Isshin ratuje Masaki.png|Kapitan Shiba mówi Masaki, że ją uratuje i będzie ją chronić. R536 Okładka.png|Isshin, Masaki, Kisuke i Ryūken na okładce 536. rozdziału. R536 Getsugą go.jpg|Isshin uderza Hollowa Getsugą. R536 Podaj swoje imię rycerzu.png|Masaki chce poznać imię Isshina. R536 Isshin zakłada klinikę.png|Isshin zakłada klinikę. Agent Shinigami C1p14 Isshin kicks Ichigo.png|Isshin kopie Ichigo. C007 Cover.png|Isshin, Karin i Yuzu na okładce 7. rozdziału. C 020 cover.jpg|Isshin i inni na okładce 20. rozdziału. C 025 cover.jpg|Isshin i Ichigo na okładce 25. rozdziału. R69 Okładka.png|Isshin, Karin i Yuzu na okładce 69. rozdziału. Arrancar C186p19 Isshin.png|Isshin ratuje Kona. C187p18 Isshin kill GF.png|Isshin zabija Grand Fishera. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Isshin pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze. Chapter 403 cover.png|Isshin z synem na okładce 403. rozdziału. Chapter 404 cover.png|Isshin na okładce 404. rozdziału. Isshin attacks Aizen with Getsuga Tenshō.jpg|Isshin powala Aizena Gestugą Tenshō. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Isshin wraz z Ichigo wyruszają do prawdziwej Karakury. Kaikyo Kotei.png|Isshin kontroluje Kōtotsu. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Isshin out window.png|Ichigo wykopuje Isshina przez okno. Urahara and Isshin.png|Isshin wraz z Uraharą rozmawiają z tajemniczym Shinigami. Chapter 454 Cover.png|Isshin i Kisuke na okładce 454. rozdziału. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Kisuke i Isshin idą w blasku Księżyca. C459p13Urahara&Isshin.png|Przybycie Isshina i Kisuke do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo został "zdradzony" przez Kūgo Ginjō. C462p13 Orihime Urahara Isshin Sado.jpg|Isshin zabiera Sado, a Urahara Orihime. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R528 Isshin i Ichigo.png|Isshin i Ichigo. R536 Ojciec i syn.png|Ichigo z ojcem po zakończeniu historii. R536 Isshin wyjawia prawdę.png|Isshin wyjawia tajemnicę śmierci żony. R674 Ojcowie.png|Ojcowie w Wahrwelt. R682 Eldo.PNG|Ojcowie na dachu budynku. Animacje z Isshinem O8 Karin, Yuzu i Ichigo śwoadkiem Isshin Handstand Dash.gif|'Isshin Handstand Dash'. Od302 Kaikyō Kotei.gif|Isshin używa Kaikyō Kotei. IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Oni Dekopin. IsshinGetsugaTensho.gif|Getsuga Tenshō. Agitowari.gif|Agitowari. Chōhigezutsuki.gif|Chōhigezutsuki. Kategoria:Galerie